Roomates
by Queaky
Summary: The clutzy Zelda has dropped her hairbrush in the worst place possible... the good ole porcelain throne. good for a small laugh.


A small beeper sounded off from the left side of the queen sized bed. Silk sheets slid arcoss their smooth brethren and collapsed in elegant folds on the soft carpet beneath the wooden bed.

_"Good Morning, Castllllle Toooown!!"_ The sing songing voice on the radio blared, cherrily, with fierce annoyance. The man's happy mood was silenced by a direct attack of the power button.

Zelda slipped fully out of her warm and still inviting bed into the freezing atmosphere of her bathroom. A glance in the mirror revealed the usually neat, golden locks where a jungle of tangles. With a grumbling sigh and a quick tussle with her hair, the young woman hopped into her shower and remained, soaking, in the hot water's caress for an hour. Zelda changed from her less-than-modest nightgown and into ripped pair of jeans and a Kamelot T-Shirt.

"Where's that stupid brush?" She grumbled to herself after a minute and found the comb... in her toilet. "Shit."

Scuffling feet were warmed by the begining stages of carpet burn until they met the slick tile of the kitchen.

"Morning." A steamy, hot, cup of coffee was raised up in greeting to Zelda as she leaned against the door way with a sigh. Dark blue eyes journeyed from their place on the current page in a peculiar book and met with lighter blue.

"I need to borrow your brush." The statement was neither demanding or pleading but as it was: a statement.

Link smiled from behind his white mug as he sipped his prefered morning beverage and marked the book before answering, amusedly. "Why?"

Zelda grinned with a pitiful giggle. "Mine fell in the toliet."

A handsome smile burst across an equally handsome face which, although good looking with eye catching ease, was not super star sexy. "Then, why, would I want to give you mine?"

"Because, your my friend."

Link chuckled and downed the last of the steaming brew. "Its in the first drawer under my sink." Zelda clapped her hands together, once, and skipped toward Link's Bathroom. He heard her search around for the desired object before hearing the triumphant cry of 'ah-ha' upon which started the inveitable 'oh-shit' when something fell off the counter.

"Uh-oh." He stood and traveled through the Living Room and into the open door of his bathing quarters. He leaned against the door frame. Link watched her begin to pick up the shards of a broken cologne bottle and shook his head. He bent down next to her and helped finish the task. "You've _got_ to be more careful."

Zelda nodded. "I know... I know." Her hand jerked back, instinctivly, when she pricked her finger on one of the pieces. "Ouch!"

"See?" Link took her hand and placed it under the sink to rinse the stinging perfume from the minor wound.

Zelda bit her lip and weaved her fingers through Link's...suddenly serious. "Link?" He looked at her and remained silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"Yeah?"

Tension built between the two friends as they had never been much more than that...but in the same breath, more so.

"Never mind." Relenquishing the calloused hand, Zelda slipped passed him only an inch before being spun around and kissed, vigourously. Her arms curved around a tan neck and contrasted, deeply, with the tan skin there.

Link parted their lips only a centimeter and whispered, huskily. "That cologne cost a hefty fee... you owe me." Strong hands grasped the woman's hips and hoisted her up onto the bathroom counter....

Malon and Saria hurried up the metal stairs of their friends' third floor apartment. They were already thirty minutes late due to traffic and the broken elevator. When they went to grab the cool door knob and open the normally unlocked door... they paused.

The apartment was, relatively, small but their ears were more perceptive.

Saria's face bloomed into full blush as Malon burst out into gleeful laughter. "I told you!" She clapped her hands together in rapid secession. "They wouldn't be able to live together for a week before they banged each other!"

Saria frowned but contained traces of contagious giggles. "Their making love."

They started back down the echoing staircase as Malon chuckled. "No way! You don't scream like _that_ if you're making love!"

"Uh, Malon...she's with Link... that's his version of making love. I'm sure you can relate to that."Saria countered, pressing her phone to her ear to tell her other friends the news.


End file.
